


Hot Chocolate

by Momma_Time



Series: Soft Nines [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Hot Chocolate with Nutella is a religious experience.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo there is a cafe I went to once that was run by a church and they had biblical references for their menu items and tbh, Manna from heaven was fitting for a hot chocolate with Nutella in it bc lbrh, Nutella is amazing.  
> Anyway, someone mentioned on Tumblr that they wanted more soft Nines/loved soft Nines and my trusty partner in crime Cyber likes this series so this is for you two nerds. Enjoy.

"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Nines looked at Josh suspiciously, eyes narrowed and guarded. What was going to happen here? Was Josh trying to trick him? Would this gum up Nines' systems?  
  
Wait, no. Connor had it once, and Connor was fine afterward. It should be safe. This would be safe, and he would be perfectly okay here. He shouldn't be paranoid.  
  
Connor trusted Josh; Nines needed to as well.  
  
They continued their trek to the cafe and Josh held the door open for him with a small, knowing smile. Definitely up to something, Nines decided.  
  
"So, this cafe is religious, just so you know why the drinks are named the way they are. I wanted to warn you." Josh guided him to a wall with dozens of different mugs hanging on nails and motioned for Nines to pick one. Josh went with a soft blue that had birds on it, and Nines chose a tin mug from someone's camping supplies.  
  
"Which drink am I supposed to have?"  
  
"Manna from Heaven. It has Nutella in it and—just try it. I promise it's good." Josh stepped up to the counter and passed his mug over with his order and stepped to the side to let Nines do the same.  
  
After ordering, the pair went to find a table to sit and wait. "Should I run a search on Nutella?"  
  
Josh snorted. "You can, but you'll likely find memes and their website more than anything else."  
  
After a moment to check, Nines had to silently agree. There were...a lot of jokes. One compared it to cocaine, which Nines found a bit ridiculous but to each their own, he supposed.  
  
The barista brought them their mugs, and Josh waited on Nines to have the first sip. He was already silently recording it so he could show Connor and the others Nines' reaction. It was worth it.  
  
Nines tipped the mug back after it touched his lips and held the liquid in his mouth for a moment to taste it. It was...heavy, thick. The creaminess of it was far smoother than the last time he'd tried hot chocolate, and the flavor of the chocolate was something else. Strong, with a slight sting to it. Nines assumed that that was the Nutella flavor. The surprise and wonder on Nines' face lit up his eyes and the faint smile on his lips.  
  
After he swallowed, he licked his lips and turned his gaze up to Josh. "That was...better than I expected. It's not nearly as thin as the hot chocolate Hank made us last week. He used milk, but it wasn't this heavy."  
  
Josh smirked over the rim of his mug. "It's pretty dang good though, right?" Bless Kamski for helping CyberLife develop features like this for androids. It made the experience of living more enjoyable.  
  
Nines tried to hide his grin, to return to a look of indifference, but he was failing with how his eyes crinkled. "It's acceptable."  
  
"Oh, shut it. You know you love it."  
  
"Maybe," Nines quietly replied, smiling down at the contents of his mug.  
  
"Now we just need to get you to try hot chocolate with chili powder and cinnamon in it."  
  
"Wait, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts or chat with me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays.  
> Or comment/kudos me here.  
> Have a lovely day. :0)


End file.
